


Conversation Hearts

by LucianRafaello



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, candy hearts are my favorite candy and i hate their texture, don't tell me you don't lay on other people when you play video games if given the chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianRafaello/pseuds/LucianRafaello
Summary: The lines are bad, and they taste even worse, but Corrin doesn't mind and neither will Dwyer. A quick drabble.





	

“This is the  _ worst craving  _ I think you’ve ever had; do you know how awful these taste?”

Reaching out his hands to relieve the grocery bags into his custody, Corrin ignored the question and leaned in to place an appreciative peck on Dwyer’s cheek. It was two days before Valentine’s Day, and every 24/7 pharmacy that were chock full of the chalky hearts he loved now ran low on stock. It was no question the dreary darling had to drive to multiple places in order to find a bag or two for sale. What was charming was that he didn’t complain about the task itself so much as what the task was about. Now  _ that  _ was true love.

Returning the kiss as he shed his coat, capturing his lips this time, Dwyer smiled. “Make them last this time, alright?”

“No promises.” Corrin laughed, pulling at his boyfriend’s sleeve, “Come on, I’m stuck on stage ten. Help me out here, will you? It’s harder when you’re not around.”

He took his usual place on the couch across from the TV: left side, perfect for his partner to plonk himself beside him and flop into his lap. He’d tease and tease how he wanted a lover, not a cat -which, honestly, could be used against him as well- but never resisted the urge to run a palm along the snowy locks of the sweet boy. As little figures of people ran ragged across a grid map at the command of Corrin’s fingers, his own free hand snaked into the bag of conversation candies tucked between his legs to inspect what was so addicting about them.

Red letters on a green heart spelled out the word ‘LOL’. What kind of ‘ romantic conversation’ was that? He’d be mortified to utter that word around anyone in typical conversation.

But the words were less awful than that  _ horrible texture  _ when you bite into them. They way they split between your teeth with a gruesome  _ ‘CRACK’ _ , or how they would grind into a sandpaper-like powder the more you chewed, or god forbid, the way that dust would clump into gritty piles-- Augh, the thought alone was gross enough to squirm to. A sound of distaste groaned gutturally from the depths of Dwyer’s throat when he swallowed, coming to his senses enough to notice his own sweetheart was looking up at him with a playful smile.

“I thought you said they tasted awful.” he quipped, popping a candy he selected into his mouth.  _ Crack.  _ Elch.

“They do. I just wanted to know what the deal with these were about.”

“There’s nothing special about them, I just really like ‘em! Now please, I can’t figure out how to take down these archers…”

“If you’d use the ballista, you’d have an easier time.”

Easier said than done. The stage seemed to be so much harder than he thought. Just how was he supposed to keep those soldiers off of his archer long enough to whittle down those forces? By the time phase six rolled around, Corrin became disheartened and stretched out his controller hands across Dwyer’s lap with a heavy sigh. There were so many reinforcements coming for his unit’s heads, and morale was low.

And before he knew it, another candy absentmindedly had made it into his hand. Tired eyes looked down to his fingers as they rotated the piece, ready to reveal what terrible flirtatious line he was about to read.

“Uuuugh, they killed my marksman again! Dearrrr…” Corrin whined and rolled onto his back, shutting his eyes as he let his controller fall out of his grip and off the couch. “This is the fifth reset. What do I doooo?”

“Look at me for a second.”

Opening his red, red eyes in a pitiful fit, he was met with the words ‘KISS ME’ printed in smeared pink ink on a purple heart. Mission accomplished: a smile began to form on his love’s lips.

“...Really? All you had to do was ask.” he retorted, leaning up on his elbows to comply halfway. 

“And steal the thunder of your favorite candy? I don’t think so.”

Dwyer leaned in to press his mouth upon Corrin’s softly, hands anchoring his shoulders to keep him from falling down into his lap and having to exert more energy to give chase. One simple kiss became a flurry of sweet smooches that distracted them both from the background sound of the battle music lingering on repeat for the umpteenth time. The wireless controller turned off from lack of inputs, as those pecks became lengthy and needy.   
  
“I think I’m starting to find the--” Dwyer sighed, breaking for air before being pulled in by the hands tangling in his dark hair for one last kiss.  “--appeal.”

“Does that mean you’ll help me eat the other three bags?”

“No. Keep them to yourself.”


End file.
